


An Equitable Arrangement

by atearsarahjane



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atearsarahjane/pseuds/atearsarahjane
Summary: Missing/ continued scene from 4. 5. What happened between Shelagh appearing at Nonnatus House and the store room scene? Spoilers for 4.5Originally posted on ff.net on 16/2/15





	An Equitable Arrangement

‘Hello Sister. I'm afraid I've come to ask a favour.' Shelagh smiled nervously as the nun ushered her in.

  
'What can I help you with my dear?' Sister Julienne asked as they settled on the sofa with cups of tea in their hands minutes later.

  
'You know how Doctor Turner has been...taken ill?' Shelagh started nervously.

  
'Yes. Is he alright? He hasn't got worse has he?' The nun frowned worriedly.

  
'He's much the same. Well you see Nurse Mount and I were trying to deal with the patients ourselves but...'

  
'Yes? Do you require more help?'

  
'Not exactly. The thing is...many of the patients refused to be treated by me. Because I was 'only the receptionist'. They wouldn't listen when I said I was a fully qualified nurse, apparently I don't 'look like one'. They seem to have forgotten who I used to be, what I did.'

  
'I see. That must be very difficult for you.' Sister Julienne took her friends hand in hers.

  
'I'm used to that by now. Nurse Crane has made enough pointed barbs for that not to bother me quite as much as it would have done a few months ago.' Shelagh rolled her eyes as Sister Julienne frowned deeper. Nurse Crane was certainly abrasive and didn't mince her words. Shelagh was tough skinned but everyone had a weak spot and it was only a matter of time before the nurse found everyone's and used it against them in the 'course of doing right.' The momentary flash of pain in Shelagh's eyes as she carelessly mentioned the fact suggested that Nurse Crane may have found hers.

  
'Nurse Crane? I wasn't aware that she'd said anything?'

  
'That's a very different conversation for a different time.' They shared a small smile-they were slowly making their way back to the total ready ear maternal friendship they had once shared so deeply. This newly arisen conversation would occur and they would be stronger for it. 'But to get back to original purpose for coming here-I think it might help the patients if I...looked the part.'

  
'Ah. You want a nurses uniform?' Sister Julienne smiled. She had known the woman before her long enough to easily read between the lines.

  
'Just for a few days if it wouldn't be a bother.' Shelagh ducked her head and began to fiddle with the spoon on her saucer. Sister Julienne's heart broke a little. Shelagh should never have to feel nervous for pursuing an action so natural to her. She shouldn't feel nervous asking Sister Julienne for anything ever. The nun made a vow to herself that this time she truly would make a full effort to restring their friendship and not get distracted like she had done every other time in the past few months.

  
'Of course it isn't. And please don't ever think you could be a bother to me, or to anyone else here. We may have changed in characters somewhat since you lived here, we've even changed building, but you still belong here with us.'

  
'Thank you.' There was the smile Sister Julienne had missed the past two years.

  
'I must admit when you first told me you were thinking of leaving the Order I hoped I might one day see you in a nurses uniform. That isn't to say that I'm not completely thrilled by the way your life has turned out. I'm extremely proud of you whoever you are and whatever you wear.'

  
'Thank you.'

  
'It's not a problem...Nurse Turner.' They shared a delighted laugh at the name. 'Just promise me you'll come see me when you're wearing it. And let me send a photo to Sister Evangelina.'

  
'That seems an equitable arrangement.' Shelagh nodded grinning.

  
'Is young Timothy looking after Doctor Turner and Angela then?'

  
'Yes. I feel bad leaving him with such burdens but he's become so grown up and I'm needed so desperately at the surgery.'

  
'I'm sure he understands. And as you say he's grown into quite the young man. You should be proud.'

  
'Oh Sister I am. I'm so very proud of him.' Shelagh's face was suffused with joy though her eyes still held a sliver of pain and doubt. 'I am glad. Now let's see if we can't make my day and find you a uniform.'

  
'I must sound like a broken record but...thank you Sister.' They stood and Shelagh pulled her into a grateful hug.

  
'My pleasure my darling girl.'


End file.
